Clubbed to death
by yairah
Summary: Neo entiende el autentico significado de Matrix... aplicable a la vida de cualquier persona


Clubbed to death  
  
by Yaira  
  
philia@malkavian.zzn.com  
  
La poca luz que entraba a traves de los cristales se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, pero el ruido de los moviles y de las teclas de ordenador no disminuia. Sintiendo como su cabeza se cargaba y su vista se nublaba progresivamente, se reclino en el respaldo de la silla frotándose los ojos.  
  
-Señor Anderson...  
  
Thomas se giro rapidamente y se encontro un hombre vestido de gris de pie junto a el.  
  
-Señor, siento...  
  
-No se disculpe- corto su jefe- Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en el nuevo sistema de seguridad y entiendo que este cansado.  
  
-Señor, yo...  
  
-No me gustaria que el mejor de mis informaticos se diera de baja por depresión.- continuo su jefe- Tomese el resto de la tarde libre.- concluyo, retirándose hacia su oficina.  
  
-Gracias señor- murmuro Thomas.  
  
Lentamente, comenzo a ordenar sus objetos y los introdujo en el maletin. Apago el ordenador y se sacudio el traje.  
  
-Thomas- dijo una mujer rubia, vestida de rojo.  
  
-¿Si?-dijo algo sorprendido, girándose al ver a su secretaria.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente no bromeas, ni sonries, ni siquiera hablas. Hay algo dentro de ti que te esta haciendo daño...  
  
Thomas bajo la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué es eso que te hace sentir tan triste?- dijo la secretaria.  
  
El sonrio debilmente.  
  
-No es nada. No te preocupes.  
  
Despues se dirigio a la puerta y desaparecio, seguido por la mirada triste de la mujer.  
  
  
  
Salio a la calle y se dirigio hacia el metro. Contuvo por un momento la respiracion al notar el desagradable olor que habia alli abajo. Miro a su alrededor. Era la hora punta, y aquello estaba a rebosar de gente. Tomando con firmeza su maletin, siguió andando. Tras pasar unos cuantos mendigos y vendedores ambulantes, saco una entrada para tomar aquel que le dejaba directamente en casa.  
  
Mientras esperaba en el anden recordaba las palabras de su jefe. "Entiendo que este cansado" "No me gustaria que el mejor de mis informaticos se diese de baja por depresión" Thomas hizo una mueca de burla. Al mandarlo a casa tan pronto no hacia mas que aumentar las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera. Le daba mas tiempo para que se enfrentara a si mismo.  
  
Últimamente el trabajo se habia convertido en su ultima salida. Mientras descubria como reventar y proteger sistemas informaticos no tenia que pensar en aquello que le preocupaba tanto. Se centraba totalmente en su trabajo, y por eso era tan bueno en el.  
  
El metro llego, y Thomas se subio a el con dificultad. Trato de hacerse un hueco entre la gente que se agolpaba en torno a el. Noto unos cuantos codazos, empujones y patadas mas antes de lograr que aquello se estabilizase un poco, al menos hasta la siguiente estacion. Thomas miro a su derecha. Alli habia una pareja de raperos, besándose sin importarles los comentarios de dos mujeres viejas que habia frente a ellos. Por toda respuesta, la joven les mostro su lengua llena de piercing a las ancianas, que se bajaron en la siguiente estacion murmurando algo por lo bajo.  
  
Miro a la izquierda. Un hombre de unos dos metros le observo desafiante, y entonces volvio a mirar al frente, incomodo. Frente a el encontro una mujer y su hija pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente. La madre le dio una bofetada en la cara y la niña lloro con mas fuerza. Thomas levanto la mirada y escucho por el altavoz el nombre de la siguiente estacion, la suya. Tras golpearse unas cuantas veces mas con la gente que habia en torno a el, bajo alli.  
  
La calle tambien estaba llena de gente. Thomas comenzo a andar y como siempre, a observar en silencio. Sin darse cuenta, se choco con un grupo de personas que cruzaba la acera en sentido contrario a el. Pidio disculpas rapidamente, pero nadie le hizo caso, como si no existiera. La gente siguió andando, con sus pensamientos fijos en algo que solo ellos conocían.  
  
Thomas se paro y les observo durante unos instantes. Ante el se fueron cruzando una monja, un obrero de construcción, una mujer con un carrito de trillizos, un hombre borracho, una ejecutiva madura, una pareja de gays, dos ancianos, tres cyberpunks, una profesora con un grupo de niños pequeños, un par de mendigos, un par de prostitutas, dos parejas, una chica jóven, un hombre con un perro y unos cuantos vendedores ambulantes.  
  
¿Qué pensaba aquella gente? ¿Cuáles eran sus preocupaciones, sus sueños, sus ilusiones? ¿A quien odiaban? ¿A quien amaban? ¿Qué esperaban de la vida?  
  
Jamas lo sabria. A veces pensaba que daria lo que fuera porque cada uno de ellos le dijera que les impulsaba a seguir. Que le dieran una razon por la que levantarse todas las mañanas, sufrir, dormir y empezar lo mismo al dia siguiente.  
  
-¡Hey tio!, ¿qué miras?- dijo un raper, tras golpearse contra el y desaparecer de nuevo entre el mar de gente que iba y venia.  
  
Thomas le observo sin decir palabra. Despues bajo la cabeza y siguió andando.  
  
  
  
Unos metros mas lejos encontro la puerta de su edificio. Tras atravesar el umbral subio rapidamente las escaleras sin saludar a los vecinos que tanto le odiaban. En el fondo los entendia, el no era "normal", no hacia lo que se esperaba de el, y eso les asustaba. Tenia ya veinticinco años; los treinta se acercaban velozmente y no habia pensado formar una familia, ni siquiera tenia novia. Trabajaba durante casi todo el dia, y vivia en internet durante toda la noche. El escaso tiempo que le sobraba lo utilizaba para dormir y alimentarse a base de comida rapida. Su casa estaba desordenada, caótica. No tenia familia conocida que le ayudara a mantenerla o se preocupase por el. Apenas tenia unos cuantos amigos, algunos de los mas perseguidos de la ciudad. Con un vecino asi, no era raro que las familias "normales" se sintieran incomodas. Sin embargo no podian echarle, porque a pesar de todo eso, Thomas Anderson era uno de los mejores informaticos del mundo; tenia dinero y poder, cosas que el despreciaba pero que siempre estaban presente en las sencillas mentes de sus vecinos y conocidos, en aquellos que estaban corruptos, que habian perdido la capacidad de imaginar, decidir e incluso pensar, y que estaban convencidos de que el dinero y la tradición lo eran todo en la vida.  
  
Cerro la puerta de su apartamento con un ruido sordo. Paso con cuidado por encima de las latas y cajas vacias. Se dijo que tendría que limpiar aquello, o nadie lo haria por el. Como todo lo demas.  
  
Tras quitarse la ropa de ejecutivo que tanto odiaba y tomar una ducha de agua fria, se puso su ropa habitual y se dirigio a su ordenador. De alli saco un programa por el que le pagarian mucho dinero. Pero el simplemente lo hacia por pasar el tiempo, por no pensar. Acabo antes de lo que hubiese querido. Tras guardar el diskette en un libro oculto, se sento en el sofa y se puso a ver la televisión.  
  
Sin embargo, miraba sin ver. Entonces, aquello le recordaba esa idea que le obsesionaba, y su mente volvia a recaer en lo mismo.  
  
Volvio a centrase en la televisión. Tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por olvidar o se volveria loco. Hizo zapping. En la primera cadena, una gala. En la segunda una película de bajo presupuesto. En la tercera un programa de debate en la que lo importante era el morbo de la pelea, mas que el tema en si. En la cuarta, anuncios. En la quinta, una película erótica. Thomas apago la televisión y tiro el mando lejos de si.  
  
Tomo un libro y un par de revistas de informatica. Ya se las sabia de memoria. Tomo entonces la aspiradora y comenzo a limpiar la casa, pero esta se le estropeo. Thomas sonrio levemente. La falta de uso...  
  
Miro al reloj de pared. Apenas habia pasado una hora y media desde que habia vuelto a casa.  
  
Se quedo mirando a su alrededor. Entonces su mirada se desvio directamente hacia la pantalla de ordenador.  
  
-The..  
  
-Matrix...  
  
Thomas se acerco corriendo para descubrir quien le mandaba el mensaje. Golpeo con todas las teclas pero el ordenador no respondio.  
  
-has...  
  
-you...  
  
Apenas podia creelo.  
  
-¿Matrix? -escribio en el ordenador- ¿Es real?  
  
Las letras desaparecieron de la pantalla tan misteriosamente como habia aparecido, sin darle ninguna respuesta.  
  
Thomas se aparto del ordenador y se sento en el sillon llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-Esto... esto no puede seguir asi...- se dijo a si mismo- O descubro que es Matrix y me demuestro a mi mismo que es real, o me volvere loco...  
  
¿Qué era realmente Matrix? Aquella duda era lo que no le dejaba vivir desde hacia algun tiempo. Lo sospechaba, y sabia que estaba inmerso en ello, pero no queria responderse a esa pregunta...  
  
Thomas fue a la nevera y tomo una vieja botella de whisky. Sentándose en el sofa, comenzo a beber a grandes tragos. Según bebia sentia como se iba sintiendo mejor, y toda aquella pesadilla se iba diluyendo como un mal sueño.  
  
Thomas sonrio, y cerro los ojos, sintiéndose mucho mas relajado.  
  
  
  
-Neo...  
  
Thomas abrio los ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor. No habia nadie.  
  
-Neo...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo refiriéndose a su nick, su nombre secreto como hacker.  
  
-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- dijo la voz que no era capaz de descifrar.  
  
El se mantuvo en silencio.  
  
-Contesta.- dijo implacable, la voz.  
  
-Si- murmuro.  
  
-La verdad duele, pero es la realidad- dijo la voz.  
  
-Quiero saberlo- dijo Thomas, con los ojos nublados por el alcohol.  
  
-Tu mismo la conoces, solo tienes que admitirla- dijo la voz.  
  
-Matrix es... ¿es la rutina?- murmuro Thomas.  
  
-La certeza de que sabes como sera mañana, pasado, y el resto de tus dias hasta el final de tu vida; saber lo que haras en cada momento, que seguiras unos canones establecidos y que tu vida no va a cambiar; saber que pasaras por el mundo, viviras una vida comun como otros millones de vidas, y despues desapareceras de un modo tan oscuro como en el que has vivido; tener la sensación de que hay algo que te controla y no sabes realmente que es, pero que no aceptas... Ese es el principio para descubrir que es Matrix, Neo.  
  
Thomas comenzo a sentirse mareado.  
  
-¿Vas a casarte, tener hijos y una esposa y envejecer en la mas absoluta rutina?  
  
-Yo no he hecho eso...-dijo Thomas.  
  
-¿Y crees que es mejor vivir solo y amargado el resto de tu vida?  
  
-Se puede ser feliz asi...- murmuro Thomas.  
  
-Es posible- dijo la voz- Pero tu no lo eres. ¿Por qué?  
  
Thomas no contesto.  
  
-Porque no es esto lo que quieres realmente- dijo la voz- Tu quieres algo nuevo, quieres saber que tu eres quien dirige tu destino en vez de el a ti, sentir el hoy, desconocer que haras mañana. No se trata de la vida que elijas, sino el modo en que la vives. El modo en que la dominas. Y ahora es ella quien te domina a ti. Estas atrapado en la regla, en lo automatico, en lo previsto. Estas atrapado en Matrix.  
  
  
  
-Matrix... matrix.... matrix...- aquella palabra resonaba sin cesar en su mente.  
  
-¡¡Callate!!- grito, tapándose los oidos.  
  
Pero la voz siguió repitiendo aquella palabra, implacable.  
  
-Matrix... te posee...  
  
Thomas se sintio mareado, y cayo al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-Era mi voz... mi propia voz... estaba hablando conmigo mismo...  
  
  
  
Vomito en el baño.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al cabo de unos instantes, levanto la cabeza.  
  
No recordaba muy bien que habia ocurrido. Quizas habia bebido demasiado. Habia tenido una pesadilla. Era el estrés. Era un mal dia. Era cualquier cosa menos admitir que habia descubierto que su vida no tenia el mas minimo sentido. Menos admitir que si desaparecia repentinamente del mundo, nadie lo notaria.  
  
Sintio ganas de llorar. Se sintio perdido. Sin ganas moverse, ni de pensar, ni de respirar. No tenia ganas de vivir.  
  
No podia ser cierto. Tenia que haber una salida. Tenia que haber alguna manera en la que pudiera salir de aquella prisión que no podia ni ver, ni oler, pero que podia sentir dentro de si. Tenia que existir algun modo de escapar, de liberar su mente.  
  
Se sento delante del ordenador y cerro los ojos por el agotamiento. El sueño comenzo a inundarle lentamente, apoderandose de el. No se resistio. El sueño alejaria de su mente las ideas de suicidio que estaban comenzando a rondarle. Opio... opio... necesito opio para mi mente... quizas despues de todo, el sueño puede ser la unica salida al insoportable mundo de matrix...  
  
  
  
Philia Metallium  
  
  
  
  
  
Este es mi primer fic de Matrix, y mi favorito entre todos los que he hecho hasta ahora. Su nombre viene de mi canción favorita de la BSO, significa algo como "golpeado hasta la muerte" y aparece en la escena en la que Neo esta andando junto a Morfeo y comienza a golpearse con la gente que esta cruzando la calle. Lo elegi tambien porque es la canción que me inspiro todo el fic, y porque cada pensamiento de Neo durante este fic es como un golpe a su mente, hasta que al final acaba desesperado, muerto psicológicamente. La historia se situa justo antes de la primera aparicion de Neo en la película (cuando esta durmiendo frente al ordenador) se supone que todo esto es lo que pensaba justo antes de ese momento.  
  
En el fic hablo de lo que en mi opinión es el significado oculto de la pelicula, o al menos tal y como yo lo veo. Ojala alguien se sienta incomodo al leerlo. No se trata de deprimirse, sino de tomar conciencia y reaccionar. Espero vuestras opiniones (a favor y en contra) en mi e-mail. 


End file.
